The Adventures of Zee
by jlc1999
Summary: The story of an O.C. of mine, and how she struggles through school and finds her soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke from terrible nightmares. As usual. I rolled over in my bed to look at the time. Holy! 8:37! I'm late!

I hurriedly got dressed, and ran down the stairs and out the door of the empty house. I didn't even eat breakfast.

I got to school, oh-so-close to not making it in time. Of course, I had to sleep in on the first day in a new school. I was walking in, and right when I stepped through the door, the bell rang.

"Well, miss, you were almost late!" said the teacher with a stern face. "Of course! I'm kidding! You should have seen the look on your face!" The mare started laughing hysterically. After I looked around, I realized most of the other students were laughing to. I let out a suppressed giggle.

"Please take a seat, miss. Oh, come up here and tell us your name and something about yourself." I didn't move, since I already was up at the front.

"My name? It's Zee." I heard a few snickers from the back. The teacher glared. "Ooh! Exotic! Now please continue," she said with a smile. "Tell us about your cutie mark."

"My cutie mark, as you can see, is a paintbrush and canvas, with headphones on it. That means that I love painting and music." The teacher nodded her head and smiled.

"Do you like anything else?" she asked kindly. It took me a minute, but I thought of some other stuff. "I like reading and magic," I said feebly. I was still pretty nervous. She must have seen it in my eyes, because she said: "My name is Ms. Syllable. I will be your English, language art, language usage, and some other stuff I can't recall, but I'll be your grammatical/English teacher until you graduate!" She seemed nice enough, so I wasn't too sad.

"Please sit in that empty desk over there." It was rather in the middle, but I was ok with that. As I was walking over to the desk she specified, somepony tripped me!

I fell flat on my face, with my rear end right in the air. I heard some snickering, and saw somepony point at my cutie mark. I brought myself up and walked to my desk. I quickly sat down, as Ms. Syllable started yelling at the pony that tripped me.

"Why did you do that? God! You are so ignorant! Apologize! NOW!" she continued yelling, and the colt in the desk next to me leaned over and said to me, "Hey! Don't worry about them! There just a bunch of bullies with no lives..." I giggled. "My name is Caspia." I thought for a minute, trying to remember where I heard that before…Obviously seeing my confusion, he said, "It's a flower."

He leaned over and I saw his cutie mark. It was a hoe and some flowers. "So you're a gardener?" he nodded, and then pointed to the front of the class. Apparently Ms. Syllable was done yelling at the colt that tripped me. The kind teacher's face was red. "Now apologize!" he looked around stupidly.

The teacher placed her hoof on her forehead while the colt's friends laughed. "Zee, come up here so he can apologize." I didn't want to, but I didn't want to make her more upset. So I walked to the front of the classroom.

The colt that had tripped me, I saw, had a weight cutie mark. No wonder his leg moved so fast. I didn't even see it coming.

"Sorry, zee." He said non-apologetically. He then preceded laugh, and when Ms. Syllable turned away, he threw a pencil at me, but I caught it with my magic. Ms. Syllable saw it in the corner of her eye, and spun around to investigate. "Nice catch! But no magic unless for writing, please, and Brawny Boulder, stop throwing things." So his name was Brawny Boulder. Wow. Quite suitable.

The rest of the day flew by fast, until lunch. Where would I sit? There were so many tables. It seemed like everyone knew each other and where they belonged. I took my tray and was looking around, until Caspia waved and motioned me to sit over there. I walked up to him and his friends with a smile.

I sat at the only empty chair at the table. _Man, he has a lot of friends_, I thought to myself. "Why are your friends?" I asked Caspia. "Oh yeah, none of these ponies are in your classes." He pointed to the nearest pony, a mare, about the same age as her, with raspberry fur and a curly chocolate brown mane. "This is-" the pony he was pointing at interrupted, "-Arietta. My cutie mark is a harp, as you may very well see." I DID see. It was a beautiful harp, too.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted," he said gazing at Arietta, who was blushing, and trying to hide her face. "Sorry!" she said.

He introduced me to the rest of his friends-but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy looking at him. His fur was absolutely stunning- pure aqua. Or was it turquoise? I didn't know how to describe it. And his mane! Oh it was like silk! It was pure blue, like blue-blackish ink. It was so hard to describe. It was too amazing to describe. The pony next to me- Ink Blot- must have noticed my inattention. She hit my arm, and whispered, "Come on! I know he's cute, but there's no way he will date you. He hasn't dated anyone, I like _ever!_" I decided I needed to pay more attention.

The lunch bell rang way too quickly, but I had to go to my next class. The rest of the day flew by quickly, but not like I minded. I wanted to get home. But, someone came and said they wanted to talk to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Caspia said. "Come over here!" He ran up to me. "Want to come over to my house? I want to show you my garden," he said with a smile.

I didn't know how to react. I was too shocked! He asked me to go over to his house! What should I say? "…sure?" I said, not so sure.

He didn't seem to notice my hesitation. He pulled me by the hoof. He was practically running with my hoof in his, we passed Arietta. I made the cuckoo sign with the hoof he wasn't tugging on. She smiled and giggled. "Lucky!" she said, full-out laughing now.

"Wait!" I said as we passed my locker. He dropped my hoof and said, "Come on!"

"What's the rush? I need my backpack before we go. But still, why the hurry?" I said grabbing my backpack.

"Because, if we don't go soon, there will be less time at my place!" _quite the good reason_, I thought.

We went, half jogging half running, and by the time we got to his house, we were exhausted. "Come on, we'll go up to my bedroom," he said. "Already? I thought you would ask me on a date first!" I joked. "Hahahah good joke…I meant to rest. Plus I have some stuff I need to get from up there."

He walked up to a stairway. He turned to look at me, and said, "Come on. We don't have all day."

I followed him up to his room. Then I followed Caspia down a small hallway, and at the end, was a door. It was painted a dark blue. _Like his eyes_, I thought.

We entered the room. It was magnificent! The walls were a light green, like one of the plants on his cutie mark. There was also a hammock bed, and another door, presumably to a closet. There was a plant on the window sill. I realized the room was actually pretty small. But in that window, there was a huge garden. It was so beautiful. He leaned over my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked up at him. He moved to a better position.

"I grew it all by myself. Isn't it amazing?" he said his eyes beaming.

"Yeah…" I said breath taken.

"Want to go down there and see it in person?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said eagerly.

It was better down there than up from the window. The flowers smelled so good. And they were so pretty to! I wondered how many flowers there were, so I asked. The reply was astounding, 507 flowers, and 38 different types of them. He was quite knowledgeable.

"How much do you know about flowers?" I asked. "Well, Zee," I LOVED how he said my name! "Anything you need to know about flowers, I can tell you." I was thinking on what to ask him, and he wandered away, but came back a minute later with a light purple flower in his mouth.

"Here, this is a very rare flower, take good care of it," he said.

"Caspia! This is such a beautiful flower! What type of flower is it?" Apparently it was a flower known as the lilac, and is very rare in Equestria.

"Hey, Caspia, I was meaning to ask, what is your favorite type of flower?" I was seriously wondering. I mean, he has to have a favorite, doesn't he? I was shocked by his answer.

"There are millions of flowers, flowers so beautiful, you faint. Flowers that smell so good, their scents put you to sleep. But," he said, leaning over my shoulder, "I would pick any flower that you would pick," he said smiling. "Oh, you're so cute when you blush," and, of course, that made me blush more.

The next day was practically the same. Brawny Boulder, as always, was tripping me and throwing things at me. But I got used to it. I learned to ignore it, or find ways to avoid the trips, like walking the long way around. I went to Caspia's house almost every day. I helped him with the garden, too. I learned to work around the butterflies when I saw him, but they always came back when he looked into my eyes. But I didn't really care. He was nice.

One day, after school, Caspia asked if he could come to _my_ house. "Uh, my house is nothing compared to yours." The real reason I didn't want him to come was that I lived alone. A 15 year old mare shouldn't be living by herself. Plus, my house was falling apart, and needed serious work.

I had to get my own job. I ended up making a store on my bottom floor, with a studio in the basement. I used the second floor as a bedroom, but you couldn't even walk up there, or your foot would go through the floor. It was a REALLY old place.

One day, when I didn't go to Caspian's house (because I had to work), he followed me home without my knowledge. He watched me work, and when I was exhausted, he walked in. I shot up immediately. "What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to see your house," his face was filled with worry. "I'm helping you."

"No! I need to do this on my own. I don't need help." He walked up to me, and pulled me off the floor. "Come on. You need to rest this is why you are failing phy-ed. You are too exhausted." He carried me to my bed, and the minute my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

I awoke with my head on a comfy pillow. I bolted up, remembering what had happened. Caspian wasn't there. I was about to get up, but then Caspian walked in. "Hey! Get back down! You still need more rest!" he said running over. He was clearly busy. His hair was all messed up, and he was covered in paint.

"What have you been doing?" and then. The inevitable happened. I coughed, and coughed. And I felt dizzy. I threw up, and I passed out. The last thing I heard was Caspian yelling, "ZEE!"


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in a hospital. Caspia was beside me. When he saw mw open my eyes, he started beaming. "Oh, you're awake now," he said softly. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked. My voice was weak.

"I couldn't go to school with you like this. I was too worried. So I stayed here with you." _Really? He stayed here? For_ _me? _

He grabbed my hoof. "You got sick from exhaustion. You can't do that again! You _will_ stay at my place and tend the garden while _I_ do the hard work. No objections. I don't care if you don't want me to, I _will_ fix this _whether you want me to or not_!" He never has been this passionate about something. I had to agree. I nodded my weak head. And he smiled, and sighed, obviously happy about the effort.

He took me home, but I was still a little wobbly, so he carried me the last half of the way. He brought me to his room and laid me in his bed. "Rest," he said. "I'm going to work on the house. No, I don't know what you want done, but I'm not doing anything you wouldn't approve of. I'm fixing the hole in the wall on the second floor, and I took a look at the studio while you were in the hospital. The work is really good, and the basement is the most intact part of the house. Well, sorry for ranting, but I'm leaving."

He kissed me on the cheek.

I never was so happy. But the happiness didn't last, as another wave of nausea set in. But this time, Caspia wasn't there to comfort me.

The days passed, and Caspia finally let me go home. When I got in my house, it was like a whole new place! He primed the walls, but not painted them. He made it so you could actually _walk_ in the third floor, and took out most of the rotten wood and replaced it with newer wood. He obviously saw the awe on my face, shrugged and said, "It's not _that_ much…" but it was. At least to me.

The school year was almost over, and I was getting good grades. Caspia and I grew even closer as friends. Of course we had our moments, but nothing serious. Something came up one day, and it surprised me.

Apparently, there was a school dance every year. _How come I haven't heard of this sooner?_ It was a boy's choice dance this year. _Will Caspia ask me? I hope so. _

The time flew by, and still Caspia hadn't asked me. I talked to Ink Blot, and told her to bring up the subject. I wanted to know if he was going, and more importantly, with someone. Other than me.

"Caspia, are you going to the dance?" Ink Blot asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know when to ask her."

All the ponies, especially me, asked, "Who?!"

"Somepony really dear to me," he continued, "somepony that means the world to me." All the girls cooed. "Who?" I said, barely audible.

"Somepony who I love very much," He continued. "But I just can't find the perfect moment to ask her."

Dear god, I hoped that pony was me.

* Authors note* man this was a short chapter! But I felt right to end it here! C:


	4. Chapter 4

The dance was coming. _I barely knew any boys here! It's boy's choice, who would even ask me? _These were some of the thoughts running through my head when Caspia asked me over, as usual.

But this time, something was different. He was acting weird. He kept stuttering, and seemed nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing, Zee." He replied coolly.

We ended up going to his basement, a place I never had been before. He walked down the stairs before me, and said, "Come on!" I quickly walked down the stairs after him.

There was a huge banner, and lots of flowers. _It must have taken forever to grow these_, I thought. Then it hit me. The banner said, in bold print:

WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME

I ran up to him immediately. "Well?" he asked feebly. "Of course!" I said, hugging him. I felt him sigh; he must have been worried I might say no. but that would never happen.

I called up an old friend, Rarity, who said she would make my dress for me, and a matching tux for Caspia. I was so happy I couldn't even describe it. _He asked me to the dance!_

When Rarity told me to visit her and her friends in Ponyville to try on the dress, I said yes. The trip was long, but meeting her friends was well worth it. I liked Pinkie Pie the most. She was always bouncing around, and it was good to be with girls rather than around Caspia all the time, though I wasn't too disappointed that he liked to hang around me.

The dress, as Rarity had said, was perfect. It was blue, like the tips of my hair. It also had a pink ribbon, like my fur in color. She gave me Caspia's tux, but told me not to look at it until the dance.

I couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Author's note: sorry it took sooooo long to finish! I was _really_ busy_!

The day of the dance was nearly upon us. In only 3 days, I would go to the dance with Caspia. I wondered what it would be like_. I never did see his tux_, I thought, Rarity kept it from me. I hoped it matched._ But I bet it does, Rarity knows what she's doing, I hope_…

The dance came way too soon. Caspia said he would pick me up at my house, and we would walk together. The school wasn't that far. I was so nervous; I could barely sleep the night before.

The school day went way too quickly, and it was a blur in my mind. All I could think about was Caspia. _Caspia, Caspia, Caspia._

When I got home, I prepared a small meal for my dinner, nothing special, just enough to tide me over. I had to force myself to eat, even though I didn't want to.

I was getting ready, and I grabbed the dress I was supposed to wear. It was sea foam green, like Caspia's coat. I really wondered what he looked like. I put on some simple earrings, like usual. I wore my mom's necklace. _The one she gave me before_… but I didn't want to think about it. I wanted this night to be perfect.

I put on no makeup, as if I could afford it. I remembered what Caspia had said just that day. _Don't wear any makeup! It messes with perfection!_

The knock on the door surprised me. _Wow, he came early_, I thought, walking towards the door.

I opened it, and was so shocked by his outfit. His tux was a dark navy blue, and even though the colors of our outfits looked so different, they looked so good together.

We walked to the school, as it wasn't too far away. I couldn't wait to get there!

The dance was much as I expected. There was a table with small snacks, and punch. There was a dj, Vinyl Scratch, playing some sick beats. There were a lot of ponies dancing. I saw a lot of mares in fancy dresses. I felt ugly in comparison. Caspia must have seen it in my eyes, because he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. You look perfect." That definitely lifted my spirits. Suddenly, some ponies walked up to us.

To no surprise, it was Brawny Boulder and 2 female earth ponies. "Hey, ready to dance? Or should I trip you again?" He laughed. Caspia moved in front of me, as to defend me. He lowered his voice, almost to a snarl. "Leave her alone. You have no right to hurt the poor mare! You're so mean, yet you think you're so cool. It's not. Knock it off. _Now_." He put so much emphasis on the now, that I was almost scared myself. Brawny Boulder hurried away with the other ponies. I was so happy he stood up for me.

We didn't see much of Brawny, nor the other earth ponies he was with, for most of the dance.

Then, a slow dance came on.

Caspia kneeled and said, "May I take this dance?" my heart was fluttering. I put my hoof in his, and we danced.

_another note: want a link to a picture of caspia? it wont let me link it here, pm me for it!_


	6. Chapter 6

We were hoof in hoof. He was so close, I could smell him. He smelled like flowers, as always. I sighed, and leaned on his chest.

We were slowly moving. The dance seemed to last forever. I liked that.

I heard him sigh, and I looked up at him. He smiled. He seemed pretty happy.

But then, it all changed. There was noise. Something was happening. Ponies were running, and we didn't know what was going on. I heard somepony scream. I was scared.

Caspia held my hoof, urging me to follow the crowd. We never finished our dance, because then, everything changed in our lives forever.

Everypony by now was running. What from, I didn't know. All I knew was I had this nagging feeling. This feeling that something bad was coming.

There was a crash. One of the walls fell. I saw a dark shadow, but I didn't have time to looks, as me and Caspia were separated by a falling pillar. "Caspia!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Zee!I will find you! We will be reunited! I will find you!" I heard him get hit atop the head, and he fell. I screamed, "CASPIA!" he squirmed, and wriggled out from the ruin that fell atop him. He ran for me, but another wall fell and we could no longer see or hear each other.

There was a colt in a black coat and hat. You could not see his face, or what color he was. He grabbed me, and said, "You are coming with me." I looked up to see if I could identify a face, but all I could see was a very creepy smile.

He hit me on the head. I passed out. The only thing I was thinking was _Caspia, Caspia, Caspia…_

_Author's note: sorry it was so short! I could think of nothing else to describe what was happening!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Gosh! So many chapters in such a short time! I guess I wasn't inspired before, plus, there may be some grammar issues in the last chapters!_

I woke up in a small cell. It was dark, and quiet. I was confused, so I thought about what happened. _Caspia and I were dancing. Something went wrong. We were separated. I was hit in the head. He must have brought me here._

Stood up, but immediately regretted it. I got dizzy and felt nauseous, and puked. I got my bearings, and deduced that it was from the blow to the head I received. I slowly got up to inspect my surroundings. There was a small crack in the wall, an iron door, and a very small window. _Not even a foal could fit through that window!_

I found out it was night by looking through the very small window. It was really dark, and there were no stars out at all. Just the moon. The beautiful mare in the moon. _If only I was out there….._

I felt to see if anything was missing on me-and there was- my mother's necklace! I _need_ to get that back! They _can't_ know what it can do!

I looked around. I saw the crack again. _Should I try breaking through the wall? I would probably get lost in this place, but it's worth a try._

I started digging. At first, there was no progress, but then it started coming out faster. Then, to my demise, I heard hoofsteps. I sat in front of the pile of rubble I was digging, so it was not visible. The same colt walked in. I pretended to be asleep. He saw the puke, and noticed I was in a different place, but then walked back out, probably thinking that I got up and passed out again.

As soon as I heard the footsteps fade, and waited a moment to make sure he wasn't coming back, I continued my work on the crack. I could fit my hoof out now. It did NOT lead to another room, it led outside. Better, _more so….._ Or so I thought.

I continued digging, and soon, my hands were blistered and bleeding. I had to continue, or I might have gotten caught.

As soon as I could, I squirmed out of the hole in the wall. Where it led, was a courtyard. I heard hoofsteps, and hid behind a bush.

The colt that had captured me walked along with a mare, which had pure black fur, and dark red hair. She was very beautiful. She looked my way, but quickly dismissed the idea that something was there. The colt was talking to her. "Come, now. The girl had a necklace. It felt like it had great power. I took it off of her." The mare signaled him to stop, and she put her hoof out. "Give me the necklace," she said. The colt put it in her hand. She stood there for a moment. "We can interrogate the girl so we can know how to use it. She has to know, as she had the necklace in the first place." I _did_ know what it could do. And, I knew how to deactivate it.

After they walked by, I ran to the center of the courtyard, where there was a fountain.

In the fountain, I washed my hands. At first, it stung, as the water was really cold, but I got used to it, and it felt good to get it washed off and get the blood off.

The water turned partially red, but it's not like they would notice.

_Or would they?_


	8. Chapter 8

I ran back to town. I looked behind me, and immediately recognized the outside of the mansion. I didn't remember the name, but I need to keep moving. I knew exactly where I was going, Caspia's house.

When I got there, I barely knocked when I came in. Caspia's mom was in the kitchen and at the door in a second. "Dear! Are you ok?" Yea, I forgot. I was not in the best condition. "I'm fine. Where's Caspia?" She looked down, and handed me a newspaper. On the cover was a picture of the mansion. The headline was listed as so:

PEOPLE OF RAVEN SOUL MANNOR FOALNAP HUNDREDS OF PONIES AT DANCE

So it was Raven Soul manner. I got away. And Caspia is still in there.

I ran back to the door, but Caspia's mom grabbed my hoof. "Dear, you need a touch up on those wounds." I'm happy she was a nurse.

I ran out the door, all bandaged, but then I remembered. They must have found I was gone by now. I would have to be really careful going in again. I can't go back thought he crack in the wall.

I ran up the hill to the creepy manor.

There were 2 iron gates, but this time, as on my way out, they weren't open. They were closed, and two older looking colts were guarding the doors. I didn't recognize either of them. Just then, the mare from in the courtyard appeared. She whispered in the ear of one of the men, then walked over to the other and did the same. She waved her hoof and they opened the gate. She walked out, and the guards left. They forgot to lock the door.

I slowly and carefully opened the door. It swung open easily. I walked in and up the path. The mansion loomed over me.

I went to the front door, but I didn't open it. I could hear voices inside, most likely the guards from at the gate. I went to see if the wall was scalable. I could climb the bricks, if I was careful, to get to the corridor with the prison cells.

I started to climb. It wasn't too hard, but the floors were tall in the mansion, and I had to take a break on a windowsill. Just as I sat, one of the guards looked out the door. "I thought I heard something," he said.

Strange how no pony looks up.

I continued the climb, a little more carefully, as to not make as much noise.

When I got to the windowsill I wanted, I climbed in. There, on a table, was a set of keys. I picked them up. I walked along the cells, and each one had a name. I could hear ponies moving, but I tried to be as quiet as a mouse so no one would notice me._ I will save Caspia first, give the keys to the police, then I won't have to save anyone else, they will do it._

I finally found his cell. I knocked on the door, a quiet knock, but enough for him to hear it. He came to the door, and whispered, "Who is there? You're not one of the guards, they never knock," I told him I was there to save him, and I unlocked the door. It made quite the ruckus, but I didn't really care.

He hugged me, and then did the thing I wanted most- kissed me on the lips. I was so happy to see him, but that elation was short-lived, as the mare from before walked in with a smile on her face, holding my necklace.


	9. Chapter 9

She had a smile on her face. "I caught you at last. Finally, I can lock you up in this room to! Until, at least, you talk." She moved closer. We were practically muzzle to muzzle. "About the necklace." She took a step back, and I said, rather bravely, for this situation, "I will talk about the necklace, and what it can do, under one condition. If you fail to comply that, I won't talk, even if I die." She looked me in the eyes. "What is the condition?"

"That Caspia goes free. If you set Caspia free, I will talk." She pondered on this a moment. As she was pondering, she started to pace around the room. I wondered what her answer would be.

The mare came over to me. "I accept. In the name of Raven Soul manor, and all its belongings, I accept."

"No! Zee! You can't do this!" Caspia shouted.

"It's for the best Caspia. It will all be fine." I said coolly. But I knew it wouldn't.

The mare clapped her hands, and a guard came into the room. She whispered in his ear, and he escorted Caspia, looking down, out of the room. "He will be delivered home safely. Now let's discuss this necklace." I had a plan. A beautiful, wonderful, terrible plan.

"I won't talk, at least right now. I never said _when_ I would talk, just that I would." I could see the anger in her eyes. "Fine! But you, you should be sorry! It will be torture here the longer you put this off!" She marched out the door, and slammed it. She shouted at the other guard. He locked the door. But she forgot one thing, I still had the keys.

I waited until it was dark, and the guard was yawning. I sat at the door and sighed. I bet this wasn't going to go well. "Hey," I said to the guard. "What? What do you want?" his voice was unstable, I bet he was new. "What is that mare's name?" I asked. He pondered, but then decided it wouldn't be so bad to tell the girl. "Well, everyone calls her Raven. Her first name is Shadow, and that makes it even _creepier_."

He seemed more comfortable talking now. The plan was going good. "Yeah, she sounds creepy. Is she mean at all to you and the other guards?" a small pause. I held my breath, but he answered. "Not really, it's just that she's so intimidating, that she doesn't have to be mean to us." I _hmmmed_ in acknowledgement.

He sat on the floor in front of the door. He was getting more comfortable. "Why are you working for her?" I asked. Not a good idea, but if I was going to get info out of him, might as well.

He sighed. "I didn't really have a choice. I don't have a job, but this pays well enough to live. I guess I don't _want_ to work here, but I need the money."

Well, that surprised me. I was expecting something like family allegiance.

"Well, there is an open spot in my place, I own my own store. Once I get out of here, I have to get busy. I'm way behind with all this going on. Just remember when this is all over that I have a place for you." I bet he would take the offer. "I'll think about it," he said. "I'm going to go get a drink. Don't try anything funny." I heard his hoofsteps fade away. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door.

I walked into the corridor. I saw a staircase, leading to a door outside. I went the other way, as I needed to get my necklace back.

I kept walking, for what felt like forever. I walked by a window, and saw it was raining. _Looks like a bad storm_…The power went out suddenly.

I practically alerted everyone in the whole manor of my presence. I jumped so high, I was almost like Pinkie Pie. If only I had her tail-twitching powers. Because just then, a board fell on my head, or someone hit me, I will never know, but I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, in a large field, presumably a stadium. The roof was closed, as if it was raining. I listened, and it was.

I looked around, and I realized my mother's necklace was on my neck. _Who could have done this_! I continued looking around, and I saw something amazing. Caspia was lying on the ground, asleep, on the other side of the stadium.

I ran to him and he sat up as I ran closer. As soon as I got to him, we hugged. He hugged me so hard, that I could barely breathe. He sighed. "I'm glad you're ok." We left the embrace.

"We need to get out of here," I said.

"Yeah."

We walked to the nearest door, but it was locked.

Caspia and I decided to go try the concessions area, as we were pretty hungry.

There was only one store that was not boarded up, and in it were some traveling backpacks, some food, and a note.

_Zee and Caspia,_

_Here is some food, to tide you over until I come back to open this hole. Spare the supplies, as I might not get to come back with more for a while. There are some bathrooms to your left, and there is a door about 200 yards to your right, that door leads to a room with beds, and some extra clothes, just in case it gets cold. I cannot tell you where the thermostat is, or what else may be hidden around here, but there is one thing I can tell you both: I just saved you. Shadow Raven was trying to get you, and to kill you both, and it was my mistake to help her to get you in the first place. I believe that this place will protect you until she calms down. I never knew how crazy she could get when she had power. I am truly sorry for putting you in this position.  
_

_Sincerely Sorry,_

_The pony that captured you in the first place~_

My first thought was to look around. I told Caspia the idea, and he agreed that we needed to have a feel of the place, and to see if we could un-board any of the concession stands to get extra supplies for our own use.

After looking around for a while, we found some tools and a concession stand that was not fully boarded.

_Hammer, Nails, and Crowbar were added to your saddlebag._

Caspia got an Electronic Drill, Screws, and Pliers.

We were going to need to start somewhere, so I told Caspia this: "We should pull off the boards here, and we can then take the wood, and build something with it. We can also see if there are any supplies inside, too." He agreed.

After trying to pull the boards out with no success, I decided that we needed to use the hammer and pull the nails out first. I used the pulling side of the hammer to pull out the nails, and then Caspia used the pliers to take out the bent nails completely.

_Bent Nails added to saddlebag._

We pulled off the boards and counted them, and then brought them to the room with the beds. What the colt forgot to mention was, there was also a storage chest in there, if we had extra stuff we needed to store. There was nothing in the chest, though.

After putting the boards in the room, we went back to the site. It was an ice cream shop, and the only useful thing in there was an ice cream scooper.

_Ice Cream Scooper added to saddlebag._

"We need to split up, to find other supplies quicker," Caspia told me.

"Yes, that would help a lot." I replied.

We decided to split, and meet again at the other side. Caspia took the left, and I took the right.

Once I started, I tried pulling boards in every shop. This is taking too _long_, I thought. _I can always come back, but I should scout ahead for easier ones first._

Eventually, I got to a door. There was a sign above it.

SUPPLY CLOSET

I went inside. There was some stuff, but I probably couldn't carry much more than I had, so I took the broom, and that was really all that was useful.

_Broom added to saddlebag._

After looking around, and getting nothing else, I met Caspia in the middle. He had gotten nothing, other than a half-rotten apple, and I told him to eat it, as it would get rotten by the end of the day. He chomped down, and even though it was rotten, I was slightly jealous.

We were about to start on another shop, the one next the one we already tore apart. We needed to be more careful, and get more wood in the process. Our plan was to go counter-clockwise, and get every shop, then use the wood and supplies we got to make something useful.

The shop we just were opening was a popcorn and pretzel shop.

Popcorn Machine located.

_Popcorn Kernels, Pretzel Dough, and Soda were added to saddlebag._

We put the dough and soda in the nearby fridge.

_Sodas, Pretzel Dough were taken out of saddlebag._

We looked in all nearby stores, and we did not find any loose boards, so we headed back to the room with the beds and the chest. By the time we got there, it was about night, as far as we could tell. So, we went to the chest to see the clothes we had. Then, we realized there was only one bed.

We changed, and I headed to the bathrooms to wash up. There was no shower, so I went to the locker room described by Caspia. There was a public shower, and it was fairly clean, so I showered.

The water was really warm, and it felt good. I took some shampoo, it was a man's shampoo, but oh well, and washed my dirtied mane.

When I got back, Caspia was asleep on the bed. _Oh, how cute he is when he sleeps_, I thought.

I pulled one of the extra blankets, and I slept on the floor. It wasn't that comfortable, but it was something, right?

I awoke on the bed. There was a note on the wall which read:

Went to see if there were any shops I could do myself.

Caspia~

I was happy he decided to work, but not that he wanted to do it alone.

As soon as I walked out of the door, I noticed something.


	11. Chapter 11

There were scratch marks on the door. _What happened? It looks like someone was struggling. How could I have slept through this?_

I moved on, as I really wanted to see what happened. As I walked out, I saw some more strange things and signs of struggling. A torn board, here or there, a random item that looked out of place_. It's making a clear path._

I followed the path, and soon, I heard some voices.

"Well….Struggle enough? I just brought some food. I didn't mean to scare you." Where did I recognize that voice from?

Caspia's voice, seeming well, made me feel a little better about what was going on. "Sorry. I thought you were the Mare-In-The-Mask." Who was the Mare-In-The-Mask?

"Dude. She doesn't even wear a mask. Why do you call her that?"

"I don't know, it just sounds good for her." Wow, such a _Caspia_ answer.

I decided to come out, as I was getting kind of bored just sitting there. Both colts looked at me. "Hey. Finally awake, Zee?" Caspia said. The other mare, as I should have suspected all along, was the mare who left the letter from before. I never saw his face before, because when he foalnapped me, the hood of his cloak was down. It turned out that he was a bright blue, blonde mained colt, quite young (younger than me & Caspia), and he had bright sky-blue eyes. I could not see his cutie mark, as He was still wearing the cloak.

He walked over to me, and said, "Hey. Sorry about foalnapping you and all, but I guess you might not want to hear my apologies….." True. "Here," He said, handing me some bread out of his saddlebag. "Eat up, I have plenty. Now that she is here, we can start the serious talk." I nibbled on the bread.

"Serious talk?" I was confused.

"Serious talk…. About Shadow's plans. On another note, man I hate her name. _Shadow Raven_. Ug…creepy…..Moving on…Her plan was to get the necklace, and…well…I know nothing about the necklace. Care to tell us?" of course _this_ had to come up _now_.

"Nah, I'd rather not have two more ponies for her to interrogate." _Good excuse_...

"True, true..."The young pony said, pondering on what else to say.

"Well," He continued, "we need to stop her. I guess now would be a good time to explain the _rest_ of her plan. She wanted the necklace to make herself more powerful, obviously. She plans to take over Equestria, and imprison all of the ponies. She also wants to kill all of the major royals, and take the place on the throne. A very simple plan, but it's not over yet. She plans to do something in the Everfree forest, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. I asked a dew of the guards, and they said that is where she trains her minions. Did I mention that when she imprisons all the ponies, she will use mind control on them and make them her slaves?"

"That's a major point there…." I said sarcastically.

"This is no time to joke, Zee." Caspia's voice was hard and firm. This was a big deal, but now that I thought about it, I found a flaw in her plan.

"Well, it must take a lot of time to mind-manipulate ponies, and she has to do it herself. Won't that slow her down a bit?" I made a good point, but the young colt knew something to counter-act it….

"She controls unicorns and uses them to control more unicorns, pegusi, and more earth ponies, constantly making her faster. In little time at all, she will have control over much of the area. This is not good. We have to stop her now. But, it's not safe to go outside. That is why you guys are in here. Oh, also, I didn't catch your name, miss." Miss? I'm starting to like this guy.

"My name is Zee. I don't believe that I caught your name either…"

"Star Waltz...I know, weird name…And that fact that I'm _AWESOME_ at dancing doesn't change that." I laughed. "Nice to meet you, Star Waltz."


	12. Blah Blah

I just want to say that I will be re-uploading the chapters with grammatical fixings, and maybe changing a few things… So watch out! I will also begin writing the story again, since it's been so long since I ever did and I really want to finish this story…Trust me, I have plans… Not many, but like what the necklace does and stuffs… So be a good pony and wait for the re-uploads and then look forward to more chapters. Thanks for the continuous support,

Jenna


End file.
